


Come Down

by sleepwalk



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwalk/pseuds/sleepwalk
Summary: A movie night evolves into something more.





	Come Down

It starts, as these things often do, with a movie night. Elizabeth in the middle, Armie to her right, and Timmy curled up at her left. Things between them had been progressing slowly but surely, and tonight Elizabeth was in the mood to push a little farther. Nothing abrupt, she was too mature for that. And Timmy well, though it was evident from her husband's tales that he liked a firm hand, Armie also made it clear that it had to be wrapped in a gentle package. She looked over at the young man in question, his big eyes transfixed by the action on screen. 

His mess of curls was too tempting not to touch. Her hand slid gently around the back of his skull. He flicked a glance at her, smiled, then focused back on the movie. She massaged and scritched at his scalp, combed his hair with her nails. After a while of this affectionate petting he was leaning into her, the smell and warmth of him welcome and familiar. Eventually his eyes started to droop, a pleased smile on his lips. 

She closed her hand into a fist around his gathered hair and he gasped. Eyes wide, but body still, he murmured "E-Elizabeth?"

"It's alright Timmy, was that too hard?" Armie, who had been quiet up until this point, rubbed a thumb over Timmy's cheek. 

"No, I just...is this...I don't want to misread ..."

Elizabeth smirked and squeezed the handful of hair like a sponge. Timmy's eyes fluttered. 

"You're not misreading anything my love, just relax and watch the movie. If you want to stop, of course you can always say so, but aside from that let me call the shots tonight." She soothed. 

"Alright." Voice a little hoarse, probably from nerves. 

Elizabeth kept up her massage and hair tug combo until Timmy had settled again. Armie was mostly watching the movie, but would glance and smile at them every few minutes. 

Eventually Elizabeth moved her hand lower, began massaging Timmy's neck. He groaned softly in response, dropped his head forward. Again, slow and steady, she massaged until he was relaxed, then slipped her hand around his neck to rest on the front of his throat. He didn't pull away, but inhaled heavily through his nose and cut a glance at her. She smiled, blew him a soft kiss. He blinked in response, and leaned more heavily into the back of the couch. 

She didn't choke him, just held his neck, sometimes applying a bit more pressure, sometimes easing off almost entirely. During the final scene, he gripped her wrist and pulled her hand to his mouth. He looked her in the eyes, kissed gently at her fingers. 

"Clever boy, you want something in your mouth beautiful?" 

Timmy blushed at the praise, let his soft tongue dart out to her finger tips. Elizabeth felt Armie shift beside her, he cleared his throat.

"She likes it when you suck on them "

Timmy gripped her wrist, still gentle but more controlled now. He held her gaze as he took her fingers into his mouth and sucked. 

"Good boy." They say in unison.

Elizabeth is wet now, her experiment going much better than she had planned. It would be wrong to say she tired of his mouth quickly, and though this interlude was nice she would prefer to see his lips wrapped around other things. Armie senses the change in her mood, shifts closer to her back, and reaches out to Tim.

"Hey pretty. I got something for you too." 

Timmy lets go of Elizabeth, and leans forward to kiss Armie on the mouth. That sends a wave of arousal through Elizabeth like nothing else does. They're passionate with each other until Armie take a play out of her book and squeezes a fist in Timmy's hair. 

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. You and your mouth."

He blushes at this, praise from his most favourite. He gets on his knees on the couch and leans over Elizabeth more fully. She will never complain about having a lapful of Timmy. On all fours now, he nuzzle against Armie's neck, sucks, kisses, and bites him until he's shifting. Armie's erection is thick in his pants, just a pair of soft grey sweats that hide nothing. 

Timmy sighs heavily, eyes blown with arousal. 

"How-" he clears his throat and tries again. 'How are we doing this?"

Sweet nervous lamb, trying to put on a brave face in front of two wolves.

Elizabeth responds instantly. "I want you to suck him, and I'll guide your head."

The two men moan, and Armie settles back into the couch. "That, I will not argue with."

He helps Timmy shift his pants down, and pulls his erection upright. Timmy licks his lips, the dear, and huddles down and takes the head into his mouth. Elizabeth lets him find a bit of a rhythm before her hand finds the back of his head. Again she is gentle, holding for now, comforting and whispering filthy praise. Armie is loose and looking at them both like he won the lottery. 

Once she's had her fill of watching, her hand presses Timmy down. He moans but relaxes into it.

"Easy darling, you're being so good for us. Breathe through your nose, relax, I have you."

She pushes him down a bit farther. He makes a noise, but she holds him. Slowly, slowly, she gets him down farther on Armie's cock. Timmy, the angel, is drooling, eyes watering and he is so, so beautiful. Elizabeth looks up at Armie and they nod.

"Timmy, Armie is going to fuck your throat. Are you okay with that?"

She lets him up to breathe and he gasps. He nods, voice hoarse says "Yeah." 

He pushes up Armie's shirt, kisses his belly.

"Just gimme a sec."

They praise and cuddle him while he catches his breath. Soon enough he goes back down, and Armie full body shudders when he swallows.

Push and pull, Elizabeth's hand on his head guiding him down while Armie thrusts into his mouth. Elizabeth is wet between her thighs, her cheeks flushed just from this. She presses Timmy down until his nose is brushing her husband's neatly trimmed pubic hair.

"Hold it now baby, relax." She murmurs and pets his head before moving her hand to gently hold his throat again.

Timmy makes a garbled noise and twitches, Armie exhales harshly and comes. 

"My good boys." Elizabeth purrs, and lets Timmy up. He falls forward onto Armie, panting and wiping his mouth. Armie wraps an arm loosely around him. 

"You did so well Timmy, thank you for that. You're wonderful, perfect." 

Timmy smiles sleepily and reaches out for her, pulls her down into a gentle kiss. She is more than happy to oblige. When they finally break apart she murmurs.

"Rest now baby, if you're feeling up for it, round two later yeah?"

Timmy shivers and smiles, kisses her again in agreement and promise.


End file.
